Torchwood Dragons Heart
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: This is my second Torchwood fan fiction. There is a few Doctor Who scenes but it is mostly Torchwood. Ianto Jones makes a wish that changes things for the Torchwood family causing a few issues. But as they say there is always consequence.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon's Heart a Torchwood fan fiction

This story takes place between season two and three

(All Torchwood characters are created by Russel T. Davis all others are my own creation)

(Hotaru's View)

I hurried down the road Captain Jack Harkness voice echoing on my blue-tooth. 'Watch your back kid!' He snapped as I dove just avoiding the Weevil's claws. 'Thanks for the warning.' I snapped as I rolled and shot the Weevil in the leg bringing him to his knees. 'Ianto get me that rope!' Ianto Jones jumped into action pulling a rope out of his pocket and tying the Weevils arms behind its back almost getting his hand snapped off in the process. 'Jack we have another one coming right behind us!' Gwen Cooper Williams called on our blue-tooths. I smiled Ianto's idea bout connecting all our blue-tooths on the same frequency really did help us do our job much better. Jack turned on his heel and shot the second Weevil as it jumped towards him. Jack was not going to be fast enough so I turned my Wimbledon on the Weevil and shot it in the head and it fell down dead on top of Jack! 'Thanks Hotaru!' He cried as he pushed the dead weight off of him. I smiled and winked at Jack. 'Anytime.' I touched my blue-tooth. 'I think we are done for the night. Gwen you best get going home to Rhys or he may yell at us again.' I heard Gwen laugh as she signed off.

Ianto brushed himself off. 'Lets get this guy locked up and taken care of so we can have some of the night left.' He stated as he grabbed the now bound and gagged Weevil and dragged him towards the SUV. I watched him for a few seconds, just as Jack came up behind me and pulled me close sending my heart fluttering like a humming birds. 'He has come a long way Jack. You really should stop treating him like a junior team member. He has been with Torchwood longer then I have.' Jack mumbled something I could not understand which was hard even if I could understand it, cause he was driving me crazy! 'We really need to get back to your flat cause I can't keep my hands off of you much longer.' Jack whispered in my ear. I moaned leaning against him. 'Jack we really have to get that Weevil back to the Hub and locked up first.' Jack groaned as he let me go. 'Come on Ianto can handle it.' I sighed this was one of the issues with Jack and I being a "serious couple"! He would rather spend the night with me at my flat and forget that we really do have a job to do. 'Just wait a little bit longer and I will spoil you rotten later.' I told him winking at him. Jack perked up at this comment. 'Lets get going the night it still young!' Jack cried as we walked over to the SUV and climbed in.

Twenty minutes later the Weevil was locked up and our work was done for the night. Jack and I headed over to my flat where I spoiled him rotten just like I promised.

(Hotaru view end)

Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack and Hotaru left the Hub. He remembered how it was before when he and Jack were together. Back then they just did what they wanted when they wanted. Now things were different. Now he was with Hotaru! He had hoped that Jack and him would be together for the long haul but apparently not. Ianto started to clean up the Hub even though it was already clean just cause it was something to do as his mind began to wander a bit.

Hotaru was a great asset to the team. Her gift of premonition had saved their arses more times then he could count. She was also beautiful, brilliant and kind. She always treated him well even when they first found her, well technically he Ianto Jones had found her, then again it was a time when she was saving his arse from a love crazy Weevil, (cause even Weevil's have lovers) She saw him in danger with her gift and she had saved him! He stumbled back as he began to realize something. 'Oh my, I have falling in love with Hotaru Denise!' He called out to the empty Hub. He fell back onto the couch. 'This is not good. I can't be in love with her she is with Jack! He is my best mate I will not hurt him by taking Hotaru from him. Besides I think she is in love with him too.' He sighed why the heck was he talking to himself. He really needed to get out more. He groaned but what if it was possible. Jack could not die, Hotaru would and so would he. So wouldn't it be better if him and her were together...really it would be better. He couldn't do it he really couldn't tell her he loved her. He leaned back and sighed part of him wishing Jack was still off with the Doctor leaving Hotaru free, well sort of.

If Jack was not around Ianto just knew he and Hotaru would be together. 'I wish she was not attached to Jack.' He admitted as leaned over laying his chin on his hands. 'I have never wanted anything like this before well, Jack but that was the past.' He closed his eyes. 'I am an idiot. Wishes never come true.' He stood and walked towards the entrance it was time for him to go home to his own flat. Maybe, he could read a book to get his mind off of Hotaru, that actually sounded like a marvelous idea. He turned off the light and headed home.

Though deep in the Hub something was glowing and growing. It began to beat and the area around its protective casing began to crack. "_I wish she was not attached to Jack."_ The thing beat harder as the room began to fill with a fog. It would answer that wish it did have that power. Though it would answer it, in its own way, cause it was the way of it. That was how it rolled and no one was going to change _that _anytime soon!

Back at Hotaru's flat she cried out as Jack came inside of her and she soon followed short time after that. They held each other completely satisfied. 'You really do spoil me way too much.' Jack whispered as a fog began to fill the area. 'I did promise you I would.' Hotaru whispered as she kissed his forehead. Jack just smiled and then the room got very cold. The two lovers looked around confused. 'I know my heat is on.' Hotaru murmured as she stood up and walked towards the thermostat. 'Come back to bed we can easily warm each other up.' Hotaru smirked as she turned to face Jack and her face went all blank. 'Jack where the hell did you go?' She called out. He was gone...again. 'If I ever get my hands on that Doctor I am going to wring his neck!' She grabbed her robe and stormed into the kitchen.

Jack looked around the room. 'What the hell?' He looked down surprised that he was magical dressed. When had he done that? 'Hotaru..where are you?' Getting a little worried Jack started to move around the room. 'Who is Hotaru?' Jack froze when he heard her voice. No way it couldn't be. 'Rose..' He stammered as he turned to face Rose Tyler. 'Wait let me guess, is she is another ex-lover?' Rose asked as she started to pull on a winter jacket. 'Come on Captain Jack Harkness the Doctor is waiting for us.' Jack felt strange but something told him he was meant to follow Rose. 'Yes we do have some exploring to do.' Rose smiled as she took Jack's hand and the two headed out into the newest planet the Doctor had found for them.

Gwen looked around her and Rhys flat it was not much but it was home. It was nice to come home to her husband and just put all the Torchwood stuff aside. Owen had said she was lucky to have someone outside of Torchwood who knew what she did so she did not have to hide it or even lie bout it. She sighed she still missed those two, Tosh and Owen. 'You coming to bed luv?' Rhys asked as he came out of their bedroom. Gwen turned towards her husband and gave him a smile. 'Yes I was just admiring our home.' Rhys walked over to Gwen and pulling her in close he began kissing her neck. 'I will get us a bigger one eventually.' Gwen frowned and gave her husband a sideways glance. 'I like this place it fits us perfectly.' Rhys sighed and shook his head. 'It is okay for us but when we have a wee one this place will not be big enough.' Gwen was bout to make a comment bout how she did not want a child anytime soon. But he looked so cute as he daydreamed or nightdreamed in this case, bout having a baby. 'Maybe someday Rhys.' This seemed to satisfy her husband and she almost reluctantly let him lead her to bed. Daybreak would come soon enough and with Jack AWOL at the moment it was only her, Ianto and Hotaru running Torchwood.

She smiled when she thought bout Ianto and Hotaru. The two obviously liked one another in more ways then one. She could tell with the little things here and there. Ianto making Hotaru's coffee extra special for her and a few other little things as well, like some flowers every once and awhile . Martha had picked up on it the first day they brought her back when Jack left again. She was only subbing so to speak at this moment in time. She and Mikey were totally involved with each other _and _UNIT, so they did not really have much time for anything else right now. She changed and lay next to her husband and tried to sleep but deep in her minds eye she knew something was not right but she was ignoring that feeling, it had been wrong before and it was this time too, had ta be. Everything was fine she told herself as she drifted off to sleep.

If she only knew maybe then she would not have slept much that night after all!

End part one please read and leave feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon's Heart a Torchwood Fan Fic part 2

(Ianto's point of view)

'Do we have to go in today?' Hotaru asked as she pouted slightly. I loved when she did that. It was so adorable!

'You know we have to luv. Gwen and Martha would not be happy if we left them with all the work today!' Hotaru sighed and sat up. 'Fine, but I am driving! You drive like an old man.' She teased and I laughed. 'I just like being safe. You know there are some crazy people and drivers out there.' I teased back and she giggled sending my heart reeling. Her giggle was like an angels song. I loved it! She smiled as she climbed out of bed and walked towards our closet completely naked! I knew she had done that just to tease me even more!

'I think it is great that Martha and Mickey got married they so deserve one another.' I heard her but not really, I was too busy drinking her in as she searched the closet for jeans and shirt to wear for work. She was and is so beautiful! I still at times could not believe she was all mine! Finally, I had gotten the girl and not Jack. As if reading my mind Hotaru spoke softly. 'You think Jack will ever comeback to us?' I sighed my fantasy shattered. I knew she was over Jack she had told me as much. Though at times it still bothered me, not quite sure why. Part of it might be that Jack was my ex-lover and now he was also Hotaru's ex-lover. 'We never know luv.' I told her as I stood up and walking over to her I pulled her close and began kissing her neck. 'Maybe a day, maybe a year we never know when he will return to us.' I told her this cause I knew it would calm her down and make her forget bout him for a little while. It worked like it did every time. She leaned against me and closed her eyes. 'I guess we should get going.' She smirked as she felt me harden against her butt. 'Well, maybe just a little bit longer.' She murmured as she turned to face me and pushed me back towards the bed, then back onto the bed where she soon followed me and we just spent a little bit more time in bed so to speak.

We arrived at the Hub forty minutes later. 'Your late!' Gwen shouted though she was smiling so I knew she was just teasing. 'Sorry traffic was awful and Ianto drives like an old man.' Hotaru told her as I straightened my tie. 'Coffee?' I asked as I disappeared into the kitchen to make the coffee.

After all that talk bout wanting to drive she had let me drive after all! I smirked, and shook my head. 'Are you going to ask her or not?' I nearly dropped the coffee pot when Martha came up behind me in that quiet way of hers. I turned towards Martha and shook my head. 'Of course not.' I exclaimed as I turned back towards the counter and turned on the coffee maker starting the brewing process. 'Martha she still has feelings for Jack.' Martha sighed and turned me back to face her. 'Ianto Jones, Jack has been gone for almost a year and a half. She is over him somewhat. She loves you! You know this so what is the problem with popping the question?' She asked me in a serious tone. I looked down at my feet. Truth be told,I had been thinking about it for awhile now. It was a big decision. I mean last time I proposed to a girl she was turned into a Cyperwomen and almost killed every single one of us! So you could see why I had not asked Hotaru the question yet! Also it had only been a year and a half. Martha said Hotaru was over Jack but I knew better. When we made love it was amazing but sometimes she got this distant look in her eyes and I knew she was most likely thinking bout Jack. I do remember how amazing it was with Jack and yes it does take sometime to recover but...'Martha what if I propose to her and something horrible happens?' Martha shook her head she knew I was talking bout my last fiancée' Lisa. 'But Hotaru is not a Cyperwomen like Lisa was Ianto.' She looked towards the door then back to me. 'Ianto you two are meant to be she saw as much when you two first met. Go for it I think you should ask her on the most romantic night of all.' I raised my eyebrows I think I knew where this was going. 'I think you should ask her on Valentines Day!' I sighed, I knew it. 'It would be so romantic and I know she would always remember it and I don't even think Jack would cross her mind after that.' I turned back to the counter and took out five mugs and stopped when I realized what I had done. I had automatically grabbed a mug for Jack. I put the fifth mug back and shook my head maybe why I was not ready to ask Hotaru the question was because maybe just maybe I was not completely over Captain Jack Harkness either.

(Ianto view ends)

(Hotaru's view starts)

I smiled at Gwen as she spoke bout how Rhys wanted a child sometime soon and how she was not sure if she could handle all that at once, Torchwood, wife and mother. 'Gwen Cooper Williams do you hear yourself?' I cried teasing her slightly. She frowned. 'You sound like a mother already.' Gwen blushed as she turned back to her computer. 'Do I? Well, I guess maybe I really want to be a mother after all.' I reached out and gave her a hug. 'A mother can you believe it?' She stated as she shook her head. 'A wife too.' Gwen looked up as Ianto and Martha came in carrying mugs of coffee. I frowned Martha and my Ianto had been walking very close together. Why the heck was I jealous? I mean Martha is married she won't steal Ianto away from me. At least I don't think she would. I bit my bottom lip as I looked over at Ianto drawing his eyes towards mine. He flashed me his baby blues and I melted, nope I have nothing to worry about. 'Martha thinks we should all go out for Valentines Day as couples.' Ianto said softly his eyes never leaving mine as he spoke. I got lost in them all the time, they were nothing like Jack's. I blinked and scolded myself silently thinking bout Jack was a bad thing. I was over him, at least I thought I was. 'Hotaru..?' I blinked once again, they were all waiting for me to agree to it. 'Sounds like a good idea.' I told them as I put on a huge fake smile which Ianto easily saw through. 'Maybe, we should talk bout it again later. Right now we have a job to do.' Ianto said changing the subject as I turned away from him to look at my own computer screen. I hated that Ianto knew me that well. Then again it was one reason we were like perfect for each other. We understood each other in more ways then one. He made me feel like I was special. I mean don't get me wrong, Jack made me feel well, something like special but not like Ianto. I looked down at my keyboard as I typed a few numbers down, I more so sensed Ianto moving next to me I did not just feel him come next to me and brush my hand with his, and gently took my hand in his own. It gave me goose bumps but in a good way. 'There is some rift activity near the Bay we should check it out.' I stated as I cocked my head towards Ianto. 'Lets, let Gwen drive this time.' Ianto said and I smiled. 'Sounds like a plan. Lets head out team.' Martha said she would stay at the Hub just in case. That was fine it had only been Gwen, Ianto and I for awhile now we were use to it. 'Keep in touch.' Martha told us firmly as we headed out to the SUV off on another case without Jack.

(Hotaru's view ends)

(Jack's view)

I looked over at Rose Tyler as she and Doctor laughed bout something. It was obvious they cared deeply for one another. The Doctor had brought us to a planet where the moon shone all the time. It was beautiful here. I smiled as I looked over at Jenny the Doctor's daughter. She had found him again. They had thought she died but she somewhat regenerated and here she was. She turned towards me and smiling she began to move towards me. 'Come on Jack lets go for a walk.' Jenny took my hand and I of course did notice the Doctor watching us for a short time before he turned back to Rose. I don't think the Doctor was thrilled that Jenny and I were an item of sorts. We had been for almost a year now. She wanted to go back with me when I headed home. Another thing I don't think the Doctor was happy about but it was Jenny's decision. I felt saddened as I thought bout home. I wondered if Hotaru had moved on. I had been gone a year and half now. I was not sure when I would return to Torchwood and Cardiff. I was enjoying this life exploring with the Doctor again. 'Jack come back to me.' I blinked as Jenny reached up and lay a hand on my cheek. 'You should go back to her. You have to find out if you and I are meant to be. If you go back and you don't feel the same thing for Hotaru that you did before then comeback for me.' Jenny explained to me as she took off her necklace and reaching up put it around my neck. It was one I had picked up for her on a crystal type planet the Doctor had brought us too a few month's back. 'Jenny I don't want to leave you.' Jenny leaned in and gave me a passion driven kiss sending my heart slamming into my chest almost taking my breath away. 'I am not going anywhere. You know how to find me again.' I sighed as I looked down at my time agent bracelet which took me back and forth across time and space. I gave Jenny a sly smile. 'This is why you wanted to go for a walk. Sort of a goodbye but not really.' Jenny kissed my cheek. 'You do know me well Jack.' She murmured as she stepped back. I punched in a few numbers on the band and sighed. 'I will be back for you.' I told her seriously. 'Sure you will.' She blew me a kiss as I started to disappear in a ray of light. I watched her as I began to fade. I would be back for her, I said I would so it would happen cause I would make it so.

I fell hard on the ground and nearly got run down by a black SUV! I rolled out of the way and watched as it continue down the road. 'There is no way that was them.' I frowned as I stood and brushed myself off. They were headed to the bay. I would head that way too and find out if it was them or not and if it was, I was so going to lecture them bout driving crazy when we got back to the Hub!

(Jack's view ends)

(Hotaru's view starts)

I sat up as Gwen swerved away from a pedestrian walking in the middled of the road! Ianto groaned we had been kind of making out in the back well Gwen drove. We really should not have been but what can you do. 'Was that Jack?' I cried as I tried to look out the back window. 'I don't know and I don't care.' Gwen snapped as she put her foot further down on the gas pedal. Ianto grabbed onto me as I almost fell off of the seat, 'What are you doing Gwen?' Ianto cried as he got me back up onto the seat and buckle. 'I am sorry but Andy just called me and said there was a Weevil causing a raucous at the Bay! I really don't want the thing feeding on people!' She shouted as we pulled into a parking spot as close to the Bay as we could get! I looked at Ianto and he shrugged as we climbed out of the SUV and followed Gwen to where we assumed Andy was waiting. 'Your late.' We looked up and saw him! Were our eyes deceiving us..? 'You miss me?' He asked. The Weevil was tied up and ready to go back to the Hub. 'You know Gwen you really should pay more attention when you drive.' Gwen glared at Jack and crossed her arms over her chest. 'You left us.. again!' She snapped at him as she stormed over to where Andy was waiting. Jack watched her walk away and then turned back to Ianto and I. Ianto had automatically grabbed onto my hand and when Jack saw this, I thought I saw his face fall slightly. What did he expect me to do, wait for him when we had no idea if and when he would return. 'Lets head back to the Hub everything is okay here.' Gwen stated as she came back over to us. I nodded as Ianto and I started to walk back towards the SUV. 'Hotaru can we talk?' Jack asked and I closed my eyes. Ianto squeezed my hand he really did not want to leave me alone with Jack, I could tell. I leaned towards Ianto and whispered in his ear. 'I promise not to stay alone with him long.' Ianto looked back at Jack as if to say "_behave"_ then he kissed me and headed back to the SUV.

'You and Ianto.' Jack murmured as we started to walk down the dock and away from Gwen and Ianto. 'You left us!' I cried as I turned startling him and he stepped back. He grabbed me and I started to hit him. 'You left us! You left me!' I screamed as I hit him harder and he just held me and let me to do it! 'You left me all _alone_!' I collapsed into his arms and he began to stroke my hair. Then he surprised me again and leaned down and kissed me. At first I did not pull back then I thought bout Ianto and I trembled. I reached up and smacked Jack hard across the face. His head snapped back and he let go of me then he reached up and rubbed his cheek. 'I guess I deserve that.' He said quietly. I immediately felt bad and reached up to touch his cheek but I stopped myself. I turned away from him once again. 'He loves me Jack and I love him.' I told him seriously as I looked down at the ring on my left hand. Jack came back around to face me and took my left hand in his own. 'When did he ask you? When?' He turned away angry. 'Right after I left? Or did he wait a little bit.' Tears came to my eyes. 'It has been a year and a half.' I sobbed. 'Even though you broke both our hearts he had enough respect for you to wait a year and a half before he asked me.' Jack took off then but I don't know where. Ianto and Gwen found me on a bench twenty minutes later eyes red from crying. Gwen sat down and pulled me close trying to comfort me in that wonderful way of hers.

Ianto glared after where he thought Jack might have gone. He felt an anger he had not felt since Lisa! He was so furious at Jack for making his Hotaru cry! He made a vow then and there to make Jack pay; no one was going to upset his Hotaru and get away with it! Jack would be sorry that was a promise Ianto could and would keep.

End part 2 please read and leave feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon's Heart a Torchwood fan fic part 3

(Jack's point of view)

I ended up at one of the bars in town, though my mind was on Hotaru so I could not even remember which bar I had come too! _'Even though you broke both our hearts he had enough respect for you to wait a year and a half before he asked me!' _Hotaru's words were haunting me _and _driving me crazy!

Was Jenny right? Was I completely head over heels in love with Hotaru Denise? Was I actually_ jealous_ of Ianto Jones? There was no way; not me Captain Jack Harkness. I did _not_ get jealous! She would comeback to me they always did. 'Another round?' I looked up at the bartender eyebrows raised. 'No.' I said firmly as I looked back down at my glass of whatever I ordered I could not remember what that was either. Why would I want another round when I had not even finished the first?

'Trouble in paradise with eye candy?' I winced, please not here, not now! 'Get me a round barkeep.' Dammit why did he have to find me now! 'Cause if there is trouble I want dibs!' I closed my eyes then opened them and turned to glare at Captain John Hart. 'No, he is not available! Actually, he is taken for the long haul! He is freaking engaged to _my_ Hotaru!' I cried snappily. John was dumbfounded and for once he had nothing to say. 'I have to go.' I stood up to leave and John grabbed onto my arm and for a short second I felt that spark between us then, it was gone. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and put some bills onto the bar. 'There John have that drink on me.' I snapped as I turned and stormed out of the bar leaving John staring after me in complete shock! 'That went well.' He grumbled as he had that drink on me then had another.

Twenty minutes later I stood outside of Hotaru's flat hands in the pockets of my overcoat. I had tried to call her and either she was ignoring my calls or Ianto had turned off her phone.

'You should not have comeback.' I turned as I heard a little girls voice. 'They would have been better off.' She snapped at me.

Okay, it looked like Jasmine Pierce, sounded like her but there was no way it was her She looked the same way she did when those creatures took her! She had not aged a day. She also seemed very...different, evolved or changed whatever you want to call it. 'Jasmine are you okay?' The girl frowned and looked around confused. 'Who is Jasmine?' I raised an eyebrow. 'That is your name.' Jasmine giggled as she twirled in a circle. 'That is not who I am anymore.' She stopped and glared at me. 'I came to tell you that you need to leave Ianto and Hotaru alone. They are meant to be.' She gave me a wicked smile. 'We will be watching you!' Then she was gone. I stared at the spot where she had been and then I sat down on a bench nearby.

When had it gone all to hell? Ianto and I use to be lovers then I moved on but I had, had no idea that Ianto had such strong feelings for Hotaru, He never told me about it. Why hadn't he..I leaned back and closed my eyes as I let my mind wander way back to when I first recruited Hotaru to Torchwood. No, not that far back maybe it had only been four years ago. I had to figure out when it had happened, when had Ianto realized he loved Hotaru with his whole being!

(flashback four years ago)

I watched Hotaru and Ianto work together. They made quite the team. They were laughing bout something and I notice how Ianto lay a hand on Hotaru's arm but I had no idea that it had meant more then friendship. Not back then. 'They are a great team those two.' I smiled as Gwen Cooper Williams my second and my dearest friend walked over to me. 'You did well picking her. I know part of it is because she is a watcher and had the gift to see the future.' I smiled at Gwen she did know me well. There was a time I had thought Gwen and I would hook up, then I had left them, and Rhys had proposed to her and well, they got married so she was off limits. I knew she loved me but not like she loved Rhys. 'As long as they just remain friends since Hotaru and I have a thing going.' I told Gwen winking at her and she rolled her eyes. Before I could say anything else though the alarms started to going off and we turned to her computer. 'We have rift activity across town at the Machen Estate.' Ianto and Hotaru hurried over. 'Again?' Ianto asked and I shrugged. ' What does Ianto mean by **again**?' Hotaru asked and I turned towards her getting lost in those hazel eyes for a few seconds before I was able to answer her. 'We have, had issues there before.' Ianto said as he took over the explanation. 'But Jack it is not the same alien technology we dealt with before. The one was destroyed and the other is here locked up.' Hotaru frowned so I figured I should properly tell her what this "thing" is. 'It is a heat-gun from another planet. It slices people and things cleanly and leaves no blood or guts and such.' Ianto got a little pale when Jack talked bout guts as did Gwen. 'Okay, I get it.' Hotaru said trying to keep Gwen and Ianto from suffering anymore from the description of what the heat-gun did to people and such. I smiled at her she was really good at distracting me and forcing me to stop an uncomfortable situation for the others. I looked at Gwen and frowned I had forgotten that whole situation had been tough for her when that alien baby took control of her mind. 'Then what is it?' I asked changing the subject. 'I don't know yet lets go find out.' Ianto would normally stay at the Hub but I needed him on assignment so I contacted Martha and even though she and Mickey were still in the newly wed phase she said she would come. Mickey was not happy about it but he did understand. 'Alright, you four be careful out there.' Martha told us sternly when she arrived. I winked at her. 'We always do.' She rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

I let Ianto drive as Hotaru and I sat in the back just enjoying each others company. I whispered something in Hotaru's ear bout later that night and she smacked me. Not hard but enough to say_ behave. _'We are here.' Ianto said as he cleared his throat and parked the SUV. I pulled away from Hotaru and got back to business. We would make up for it later. The four of us headed over to the estates ready for anything. I should have seen it then but I didn't. Ianto and Hotaru were really close together Ianto trying to move even closer to her almost on top of her. I was too busy walking next and talking to Gwen, not really paying attention to Hotaru and Ianto. I had lost sight of them and reached up to touch my communications device. 'Ianto, Hotaru where are you two?' There was nothing at first then some crackling on our device's and my Hotaru's voice echoed back sending my heart hammering in my chest. 'We found the device. No it is not a heat gun it is a type of kaleidoscope.' Jack smiled as Ianto jumped on the the blue-tooth. 'Yes it is another one like we found before that was used on Toshiko. Though this one is no longer active thanks to Hotaru.' I smiled as Hotaru said that it was not just her that Ianto had helped. 'Then we are done here lets head back to the Hub so Martha can get back to Mickey.' Ianto and Hotaru said they would meet us back at the SUV. I still did not know it yet, I should have seen it! Why did I not pick up on it then why..I should have.

(three years ago flashback)

I walked towards Hotaru's flat. It had been a while since I had been here. I had gone off with the Doctor again cause he had needed my help. This drove Hotaru, Gwen and Ianto crazy when I went off like that. I knew they would wait for me they always had before. This time though it would be different, way different maybe that was when I should have figured it out. Had I truly been that blind? I must have cause that had to be the day, it just had to be. 'I am back.' I said as I opened the door with my key and walked in. 'In here Jack luv.' (or not)I could hear laughing, four voices she must have invited the whole gang. 'Your late!' Hotaru said as she stood and walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss before she headed into the kitchen. I smiled and looked over at the couch, there was Ianto, Gwen and Rhys. Gwen would not meet my eyes and neither would Ianto. 'Nice welcome.' I scoffed as I went into the kitchen after Hotaru. She looked as beautiful as I remembered but there was something different about her I could not put my finger on it. She took out six mugs. 'No, it is not Ianto's coffee he will still not spill his special recipe.' I took the mugs out of her hands and put them on the counter, then leaned on the counter pulling her towards me. She smelled like honeysuckle and lilacs, I breathed her in. 'God I have missed you.' I felt her heart hammer in her chest as I leaned in and kissed her deeply. If the others were not in the living room I would have taken her right then and there but I was going to have to control myself till we were alone.

'Hotaru, Gwen is asking how much longer till the coffee is..sorry I didn't mean to interrupt.' I closed my eyes trying to keep my cool as Ianto interrupted us. 'It is okay Ianto. The coffee is coming right up.' She pulled away from me and moving past me walk back to where the coffee maker was. She turned back to the mugs and started to pour the coffee into them. 'Ouch.' I winced as Ianto pushed past me knocking me over slightly as he hurried towards Hotaru. 'Is it another vision?' Ianto asked with concern. I frowned when had Hotaru's vision's started to cause her pain? 'No, I just splashed some coffee on my hand.' Ianto sighed as he walked over to the sink and wetting a towel with cool water brought it over and handed it to Hotaru. Again, I did not catch it. Ianto's kept his hand on Hotaru's for a lot longer then he had too. 'Here, I will get the coffee go sit down Jack and I will be out soon.' Hotaru nodded as she met Ianto's eyes. Okay, that I had notice just how long the two stared into each others eyes. 'Go ahead luv Ianto and I will get the coffee.' The two blinked and looked away from each other. "Thanks.' She mumbled as she hurried into the living room to join Rhys and Gwen. 'Her visions hurt her now?' I cried getting angry at Ianto. 'Why didn't you try and get in touch with me?' I snapped and Ianto turned his eyes full of anger and bitterness, I was taking aback. I had not seen Ianto angry like _that_ in a long time! 'How the hell were we suppose to get in touch with you Jack? We had no idea where you were!' Ianto cried as finished pouring the coffee and put the mugs on a tray. '_You_ should have contacted _us_!' Ianto snapped at me as he stormed out of the kitchen. I leaned against the counter again in complete shock! What the hell had that been all about?

I stood there for a few seconds before I moved and walking towards the doorway I looked out at them. Gwen was leaning against Rhys as they watched a movie, I looked towards Ianto and Hotaru. Ianto was in the arm chair and Hotaru was leaning against it. There was room for me but I felt like I did not belong in that picture. Trying to be quiet I moved towards the door. 'I will see you back at the Hub.' Gwen nodded but still would not look at me. 'See ya Jack.' Rhys said as he looked over at me then back to the telly. 'Right.' I opened the door and walked out into the hall and leaned against the wall. The door opened and I turned hoping it was Hotaru but it was not, it was Gwen.

'What did you need to talk to me alone?' I asked her frustrated. She sighed and shook her head. 'I am sorry we could not get in touch with you bout Hotaru. You never leave a number when you go off with the Doctor.' I was about to interrupt her but she stopped me with a look and I shut my mouth to let her finish. 'Ianto has been taking care of her staying here at her flat making sure she is okay. He cares deeply for Hotaru, Jack.' She told me softly. She was giving me a hint there and I of course did not pick up on it. 'Is that why he nearly bit my head off back there?' I asked her crossing my arms over my chest. She sighed frustrated I did not take the hint. 'Just watch yourself Jack. Your not in charge anymore.' With that Gwen turned on her heel and headed back into the flat practically slamming the door in my face!

'I go away and I comeback and everything has changed.' I shook my head and looked towards the door still hoping Hotaru would come to me. I almost went back in but changed my mind and headed back to the Hub instead. They could have their happy family "type" night I had a job to do.

(flashback two years ago)

I sighed as I looked at my watch. Gwen was already here but there was still no sign of Ianto and Hotaru. I stood up and headed out into the main room and walked over to Hotaru's station. There was a picture of her brother Samuel, who she had lost during the Cyperman and Dalek war the year Rose was sent to that other world and was lost to the Doctor and myself for a long time. (okay not going there anymore it is too painful) I notice another picture had joined the one of her brother and parents. I picked it up and looked at it. 'Gwen when was this taking?' I asked her as I carried the picture over to her. She looked at it then sighed. 'After you left us again. Ianto, myself and Hotaru got our picture taking it was all she wanted for her birthday. Besides you coming back but you didn't so we got her the picture instead.' Gwen turned back to the screen. I looked down at the picture again. Ianto had his arm around Hotaru as did Gwen. They did look like one happy family. 'Sorry we are late.' Hotaru said as she and Ianto came in both were soaked. 'Why didn't you call me I would have picked you up in the SUV.' I cried as I put the picture down and went to get them both a towel one for each of them and handed them over. I let my hand stay on Hotaru's for a little while longer and she blushed. 'It wasn't raining when we first started out.' Ianto stated bringing me back to reality. I let go of Hotaru's hand and she thanked me for the towel and walked towards her station. She saw the picture frowned and set it back up. 'Coffee please.' Gwen said when she felt the tension in the room begin to rise. 'I am on it.' Ianto said as he moved towards the kitchen. 'Thanks.' I called to him as I walked over to Hotaru and leaned in to kiss her. 'Not right now Jack I am still soaked.' She stammered blushing once again. 'I don't care.' Then I gave her a very passionate kiss one that would make any women _or_ man weak in the knees. She reacted just like I knew she would. She wrapped her arms around me and returned the kiss. Gwen cleared her throat and I let go of Hotaru. 'We have rift activity.' I took a hold of Hotaru's hand and led her over to Gwen's station. 'Okay, lets go! Ianto!' I shouted and he hurried out of the kitchen. 'Coffee will have to wait.' He notice Hotaru and I holding hands and I could see jealousy in his eyes and it was hard to not smirk. 'Ianto you can drive.' We all headed out to the SUV and climbed in. 'Where am I going?' He asked as he started the SUV up. 'Round-stone woods.' Gwen said then looked at me and Ianto. 'Oh, I hope not, those fairies were nasty.' Ianto said meekly as he turned onto the road and started to head towards the woods.

(two years ago flashback end back to present)

I blinked and frowned. 'Two years ago when we went back to round-stone wood.' I stood it had to be then. I had to try and think back to that day. Did anything strange happen and if it did was that the reason that Ianto and Hotaru were now together! 'Anything is possible.' I headed back to the Hub I had some research to do.

End part three please read and leave feedback


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon's Heart a Torchwood fan fic part 4

(flashback two years ago continued Jack's view)

We climbed out of the SUV and walked towards the entrance to round-stone wood.

I set up the teams. Gwen and myself and sent Hotaru and Ianto off together. That might not have been one of my more bright ideas but, I was afraid if I went with Hotaru I would spend more time concentrating on her and forget the job at hand.

I should have sensed something then but I didn't or if I did I ignored it which would be typical of me. 'Okay, keep radio silence unless you need backup.' They all nodded and walking over to Hotaru I gave her a passionate kiss. 'Be safe.' I whispered as I looked deep into those hazel eyes. 'I always do.' She murmured as she returned my kiss which was also her way of saying to be safe as well.

I watched as she and Ianto went one way and began to move out of my line of vision as Gwen and I went the other way. I soon lost complete sight of the two and I suddenly began to worry. Hotaru had never dealt with the fae folk before (or as I call them mara they are female demons from Slavic myths and legends.) I knew how tricky they could be, I had first hand experience as did Gwen but not my Hotaru or Ianto! What the hell had I been thinking?

'She will be fine Jack.' I looked over at Gwen as she finished speaking. 'As I told you before Ianto cares deeply for Hotaru he will not let _anything_ happen to her. He will protect her, like he always has since you have been gone.' She explained to me.

_Again, _she was giving me a hint and _again_ I did not catch it! I was really completely oblivious to it. 'Lets get moving. I want to figure this faerie thing out so I can have a little time with Hotaru.' Gwen rolled her eyes, she seemed frustrated at me but I really had no idea why.

(still two years ago flashback Ianto's view)

I tried to keep my mind on the job at hand but I was finding it hard to do with Hotaru so close to me. 'Not yet.' She whispered as we moved towards the clearing then she smiled and I moved towards her and gave her a passionate kiss. Okay, so we had been seeing each other since Jack left us. I know that does not sound like me but it is hard to fight a love connection so to speak. Part of me was not thrilled with this, it did feel a little bit like we were betraying Jack. Then again I know he had kissed many, many women and men before me and Hotaru. (and maybe during I am not sure) 'We really should not be doing this.' She stammered but continued to kiss me. 'I know we really should be working.' I stammered back. We would have kept kissing but our blue-tooths crackled and Jack's voice was on the line. ' Head back to the SUV they are not here they have disappeared again. Upside is, they don't have a new chosen one as of yet. See you back at the SUV.' Then he signed off and that spark Hotaru and I had, had just a moment ago was gone. She straightened her jacket and started to walk back towards where I had parked the SUV. I sighed and straightened my tie and followed her. Well, that moment had been ruined, I shook my head. It had been better when Jack was not around. Gwen of course knew something was going on between Hotaru and I. She would not saying anything and I think part of it was she still knew what it was like. She and Owen had, had a thing going on for a little while and it had driven Toshiko nuts!

I frowned remembering those two, I would never forget them and I wish Hotaru had met them. Maybe just Tosh, I don't think I would have liked that if Owen had met her he might have tried to use that charm of his on her. I would have killed him even if he was already dead! Well before he died that charm might have worked on her. Even so that charm of his worked on Gwen so who says it would not have worked on Hotaru. Then she might have ended up in the sack with him. Got to stop thinking bout Owen and what might have been it was making me angry and just a twinge bit jealous. 'Ianto come on.' Hotaru called to me bringing me back to the present. 'Right.' I called back and picked up my pace slightly.

I was having a tough time knowing that well Jack was back Hotaru and I would never have a night for us, not anytime soon anyways.

(Ianto's views ends and Hotaru's view starts)

I watched Jack as he drove the SUV back towards the Torchwood Hub. I could tell something was on his mind. I had tried to ask Gwen what it was but she told me to ask Jack. 'Home sweet home.' I had not even realised we had arrived back at the Hub. 'I am going to head home to Rhys.' Gwen said as Jack parked the SUV and we climbed out. 'Right, have a good night.' Jack said as he headed into the Hub. Ianto smiled at me then headed down the road towards his flat. I watched him go then I turned and started to follow Jack inside. I waved as Martha headed out. She was working with UNIT but she did still help us occasionally. I turned towards Jack's office he was sitting down in his chair. I knocked on his door. 'Hotaru you don't ever have to knock on my door. It is and always has been open for you.' I walked in and all those emotions I felt for Jack hit me full force. I almost stumbled but I didn't. 'Jack what happened out there?' I asked him as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned his head back. 'This case, it hits home.' I frowned as I let go of his neck and he turned to face me. 'Last time we dealt with these things, I had to sacrifice a young child by the name of Jasmine Pierce. I lost someone very dear to me on that case as well.' I looked deep into those blue eyes of his and squatted in front of him and lay my hands on his knees. 'Your afraid that they have found or are looking for another chosen one?' I asked quietly. He nodded and ran his hand through my hair. 'Yes, I am afraid of that but that is not the only thing bothering me.' _Oh no_ I thought_ did he suspect something was going on between Ianto and I? _He reached down and pulled me to my feet then sat me on his lap. 'Hotaru luv, what is going on with you?' He asked me and I tried not to avert my eyes from his. 'Ever since I got back you have seemed..distance.' Okay, it did not seem like he figured out what was going on between Ianto and I. 'There has just been a lot going on is all. You haven't been here Jack.' I whispered. 'You don't know everything that has been going on.' I tried to explain. 'Tell me about it then.' I sighed and started to tell him some of the cases we had going on though I did not tell him how close Ianto and I had gotten since he had left. 'So lots of Weevil sightings but nothing too big.' I shook my head. 'What about you?' I asked though when I asked bout what happened with him he sort of closed up and I sighed. Why was it always like that. He never told us what happened to him when he went off with that Doctor fellow. 'Can we go home?' He asked changing the subject. 'Alright.' I stood up and pulled Jack to his feet. 'Lets go home.' I took his hand and we headed out of the Hub and went back to my place where we made up for some lost time.

(Hotaru's view ends flashback ends)

End part four please read and leave feedback


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon's Heart a Torchwood fan fic part 5

(flashback one year ago Ianto's view)

I was having a bad day! I got caught in the rain and my suit was soaked. (It was a good thing I had an extra one at the Hub.) I had lost my cell phone, _and_ I was almost run over by a taxi cab! I entered the Tourist Information door stepped inside and locked it again. Walking over to the desk I pushed the button underneath the counter and the secret door opened revealing the staircase down to the Hub. 'Hello?' No answer. _Perfect first one here._ I walked over to my desk and turned on my computer and started a scan for rift activity. Well that was working I went into Jack's office and pulled out my extra suit and started to take the wet clothes off. 'Don't put them back on you look good just that way.' I blushed. 'I think we have a little time, I don't think Gwen is coming in for about oh, another hour or so.' I turned and smiled at her. My rock, my sun and moon, my one firm foundation in this crazy world that kept me down to earth, my Hotaru. 'You really want a go.' I teased her as she moved towards me. 'You know I do.' She smiled as she slowly took her clothes off and we made love right there on the bed that was set up for Jack, but we were not thinking bout Jack, we were thinking bout each other and how it had been way too long since we had made love.

Thirty minutes later Hotaru and I were dressed and at our station's when Gwen arrived. 'You two are early.' Hotaru and I tried not to smirk as Gwen walked over to her station. 'Thanks.' She nodded to the cup of coffee on her desk. I smiled. 'Your welcome.' I said not taking my eyes off of my screen. 'We have a burst of energy near the Bay.' Hotaru moved over to me and I felt my heart hammer in my chest. 'Lets go check it out.' She said winking at me. I blushed and Gwen cleared her throat bringing us both back down to earth so to speak. 'Ianto you can drive.' Gwen tossed me the keys and I caught them. 'Nice catch.' Hotaru teased. 'Thanks. Lets go.' So the three of us headed out to the SUV. I climbed into the drivers seat and smiled as Hotaru climbed in next to me in the passengers seat. 'I can sit in the back, sure that is fine with me.' Gwen muttered as she got into the back. I smirked and looked over at Hotaru and she shrugged. We were doing pretty good for ourselves considering Jack had disappeared again. 'You two just better keep your mind on the job at hand.' Gwen teased though it was a firm teasing. 'We will.' Hotaru called back as I pulled out onto the road and started to drive. We arrived in record time, just in time to see a Weevil run out into the road we climbed out and went after it. Perfect so we were going to get our exercise after all!

'Careful you two.' Gwen called as she went east, Hotaru went west and I went south. With just the three of us we usual _tried_ to corner the creature giving us the upper hand. Jack might not have liked that but he was not running things anymore, Gwen was.

(Ianto's view ends)

(Gwen's view starts still a year ago)

I held my weapon at the ready. Those blasted fae had been causing a ruckus setting all the Weevils and other creatures and aliens off. I was thinking bout Rhys and how I wanted to be home with him and not out here hunting a blasted Weevil! I was also expecting and Jack would kill me if he knew I was still working! Rhys was not happy about it either but he had been a part of Torchwood for a little while. He had been our driver since we had lost Owen and Tosh. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had to stop thinking about those two it had been almost five years and we had moved on. We had Hotaru now and she was almost as good as Toshiko. She also had that gift to see things. I smiled she had seen that I would have a baby girl. I blinked back to the job at hand. My blue-tooth crackled. 'Gwen, Ianto and I have him cornered he is hurt so we can't get near him.' I sighed. 'Where are you?' I asked touching my blue-tooth. 'We are around the corner just a few feet away from you.' So I turned and headed towards where they were. Soon our job for today would be done. Which was really good since I was starving!

I came around the corner and was almost knocked over by the Weevil I ducked and rolled. 'Sorry Gwen!' Hotaru cried as she chased after him. 'He dodged the shot from Ianto's taser!' She told me as she dove at the creature and took him down avoiding his chops. Damn she was good! I think Jack would have been proud. I bit my lip thinking bout Jack was not a good idea right now! 'Great job Hotaru.' Ianto jogged over straightening his tie and I had to bit my tongue to keep from laughing, he looked kinda cute all dressed up in his suit. Both Hotaru and I had tried to get him to wear jeans out in the field but he wouldn't, he still prefer his dress suits. I watched as Hotaru tied up the Weevil and Ianto walked over a lay a hand on her shoulder. _They _were so cute, just like Rhys and I. You could tell that Ianto and Hotaru loved each other dearly. I just hoped Jack did not comeback to mess it up. Though knowing Captain Jack Harkness he would comeback and he would cause trouble for Ianto and Hotaru. Yes I knew Ianto loved Hotaru but something was tellin' me that Jack had very strong feelings for Hotaru but he could not, would not stay tied down. I knew him well enough to know this. Though, I also knew him well enough to know he would eventually let her go or he may take his time I know he still has not let me go. I do miss him though. Rhys could care less he does not really like Jack. Especially because of all the times Jack tried to get me in the sack. 'Lets get this girl back to the Hub Three.' I told them and the two nodded as Ianto took out a syringe and put it in the Weevil's arm putting her to sleep. It was interesting that even without Jack us three were holding down the fort.

'Gwen..?' I blinked coming back to the present. 'Sorry lets go.' The three of us climbed into the SUV putting the Weevil in the trunk so to speak and headed back to the Hub. Nothing like a good days work.

**Two Hours Later**

'Gwen Cooper Williams you could have been hurt! A wounded Weevil! They are as bad as a wounded animal. Well, then again they seem to be animals of some sorts.' I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'I was careful Rhys. Besides Ianto and Hotaru took the lead and took the girl down.' I leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss and I felt the tension in his body loosen up I was always good at that. I could kiss my Rhys and make him melt and immediately calm down well, most of the time anyways. I pulled back and he smiled then he frowned. 'You always have a way to make me forget when I am angry with you.' He teased then my cell rang and Rhys shook his head and headed towards the kitchen. I looked down at the caller ID and frowned. No, no, no why did he have to comeback now? 'Hello Jack.' I said as I answered the phone knowing I could not ignore the call long cause he would keep calling until I answered the phone. _'Gwen Cooper glad to hear from you I am on my way to the Hub the fae have shown themselves to a little girl and you know what happens next.' _I looked over at Rhys and he shook his head once again not happy with what I was about to do. 'I am on my way.' I hung up and walked over to Rhys. 'I am sorry luv. Jack is back and those blasted fae have shown themselves to a little girl. We have to find out who this girl is and if we can stop them from taking her.' Rhys just nodded stiffly as I kissed his cheek. 'I promise to be safe.' I winked at him and grabbing my jacket I headed back to work and Jack.

(Gwen's view ends)

**One Hour later** (Hotaru's view starts)

I was so nervous, Jack was back again and he wanted to see me after we dealt with the fae. 'I don't like Hotaru.' Ianto cried as he paced the Hub's ground floor as we waited for Jack and Gwen to get here. 'I don't think he suspects anything Ianto.' I cried as I finally reached out and took a hold of him making him stop in his tracks. He turned towards me and looked into my eyes. 'If he does not yet he will know soon enough. Hotaru how many times has Gwen tried to give him the hint?' I bit my lip he was right she had dropped the hint many times. 'We will have to tell him then.'

'Tell me what?' I let go of Ianto and turned towards Jack giving him a big smile as he walked over to me and gave me a passionate kiss and I could feel Ianto's anger rolling right off of him. Geez, I hated that my _gift_ had gotten_that_ powerful! 'You look beautiful.' He told me rubbing my shoulders. 'A sight for sore eyes.' I murmured my heart racing as Jack pulled me close to him. I looked over at Ianto his hands were turning into fists. 'Save it Jack you called me in here because of the fae you and Hotaru can catch up later.' I was relived when Gwen came in and interrupted Jack trying to make up for the time he had lost well he was off with the Doctor. 'Right, actually it was a false alarm the girl thought she had seen a faerie and it turned out to be a firefly.' I felt my own anger spark. 'Then why the hell did you call us in here?' Gwen snapped. Jack was not even phased. 'Because the fae did chose another child but she does not want to go with them. We have to try and find them before they force the girl to join them.' I frowned. 'I thought they could not force it on anyone, I mean that is what your notes and Gwen's notes said when you last met them.' Jack sighed and looked at me and I saw that sadness again. 'They can't force her but they can threaten her family if she does not join them.' I could feel the fear around the room. None of us liked it when the monsters or aliens threatened family. Jack had been through that already and his daughter won't _ever_ speak to him again. 'Let take these things down!' I cried. Jack smiled and pulled me close. 'I love the way you think.' He said as he gave me another passionate kiss which almost knocked me off of my feet. 'Can we go now!' Ianto snapped and I moved away from Jack. 'The quicker we get this done the better. More time we have together Jack.' I told him winking at him but I did not miss how his eyes looked from Ianto to me then Ianto again. The truth was setting in, Jack was figuring it out and this time Ianto and I would not be able to hide it!

(Hotaru's view ends)

(Jack's view starts present)

I stopped dead in my tracks as I put all the pieces together. The Mara, me disappearing, when they first came back. Appearing with the Doctor, Rose then Jenny appearing back in the picture. She was part of this somehow, her and Jasmine. I reached up and fingered the necklace from Jenny. Then there was Ianto. He had started to act strange after the 456 incident. I thought he had been upset that I had sacrificed all those people to save him! I thought he had realised then that he had meant a lot to me. I sighed then Hotaru rescued him from that Weevil and I knew she was meant to be a part of Torchwood a part of me. I disappeared again before that after I had to sacrifice my grandson to save all of mankind. I had not realised how bad I had hurt Ianto or Gwen for that matter. I comeback I did not feel the same for Ianto anymore, I met Hotaru. I thought I loved her but, I could never settle down. Now with her not with Ianto. I should let them be but I couldn't let them be I wanted Hotaru back. How the hell was I suppose to do that...

(Jack's view ends)

End part 5 please read and leave feedback


End file.
